


Nightly Work

by allixiler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: If it weren't for you, Simon would never get any rest.
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Nightly Work

It was rare for Simon to work through the night. This was only the second time you had ever seen him awake at almost 2:00 AM trying to organize a party of saviors to go on a big run in a few days. It took time and lots of preparation. He had been sitting at the desk in his room since 10:00 PM and he was still writing away. You were accompanying him with an occasional small talk conversation here and there. He was maybe halfway done with his work, but you were getting a little restless.

“Babe?” You said.

No answer as he continued to work in his own little world.

You sat up on your elbows;

“Si,” You said a little more insistently.

Nothing.

“Simon,” You finally said sternly.

He twitched slightly at the sudden aggressive call of his name;

“What, baby?” He said turning to look at you.

His eyes were slightly bloodshot and his eyelids were heavy. He was exhausted.

“Why don’t you call it night? It’s late,” You stated softly.

He sighed upon realizing you had changed into your night attire: one of his t-shirts and not much else.

“Honey, I’m almost done. Just a few more things I have to work out,” He said truthfully.

He turned back to the papers in front of him as he continued to work away. You weren’t taking no for an answer. You quietly slid off of the bed and padded over to him. You rubbed his shoulders gently, drawing a groan from him;

“Not now, baby, just ten more minutes…” He pleaded.

“Si, you really need to call it for the night,” You said knowing it wouldn’t be ‘just ten more minutes’.

“[Y/N], I really am almost done,” He said not too convinced himself.

You walked in front of him, draping your leg over the side of the chair to cling yourself to him. He paused for a moment, slightly stunned at your sudden action. He was, however, quick to wrap his arms around you, giving in to your temptation;

“How’s my pretty girl doing?” He purred as he felt the tiredness really began to set in.

You grinned at him, turning your head to look at his work. You took a moment to scan over his notes while he left kisses on your neck;

“What are you working on?” You asked slightly confused.

“Organizing pairs for the run later this week,” He said with his voice muffled into your skin, “I put you and I together for obvious reasons,”

You turned back to him, hands resting on his shoulders. He was softly sucking a spot on your neck, only drawing his head back once you let out a breathy sigh. His eyes widened slightly at the quarter sized red circle on the base of your neck;

“Shit…sorry,” He said knowing it would be a decent hickey within a couple minutes.

You let your fingertips brush over it, noting how tender it was already;

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” You teased with a soft grin.

His hands gently squeezed waist;

“Can you blame me?” He questioned with a smirk.

“Yeah, whatever,” You laughed while climbing off of him;

He let out a whimper to which you responded;

“You coming to bed?” You pulled back the covers of the bed, “It’ll still be there tomorrow,”

He hesitated, taking a moment to glance at his work once more before standing up from his chair. You silently cheered in victory. He turned off the light and crawled in next to you;

“Oh, God,” He groaned upon feeling the comfortable bed under him.

“See? You needed to go to bed.” You chided sassily.

He pulled you to him;

“Yeah, whatever.” He said sarcastically.

You giggled softly, feeling him fall asleep almost instantly. It was true, he needed the sleep.

Oh, what would he do without you?


End file.
